Library Mode/Organizations
Mutsuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Mutsuki" means "the first moon". The current head of the family is Kagura Mutsuki. They object to the Imperator's actions, and oppose the Librarium. Kisaragi family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Kisaragi" means "the second moon". They attach no value to bloodline or social standing. One's abilities mean everything in this family. They gather talented children from around the world by various methods, and train them thoroughly in combat. Yayoi family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Yayoi" means "the third moon". Unlike the Kisaragi and other Duodecim, bloodline is the most important quality in this family. This strengthens their bonds, stabilizing their power. However, their stressing of pure bloodline also causes various problems, and their numbers are decreasing with every generation. The current head of the family is Tsubaki's father. Uzuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Uzuki" means "the fourth moon". Satsuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Satsuki" means "the fifth moon". Minazuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Minazuki" means "the sixth moon". Fuzuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Fuzuki" means "the seventh moon". Hazuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Hazuki" means "the eighth moon". Nagatsuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Nagatsuki" means "the ninth moon". Kannazuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Kannazuki" means "the tenth moon". Shimotsuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Shimotsuki" means "the eleventh moon". Gokuzuki family --- One of the families of the Duodecim. "Gokuzuki" means "the twelfth moon". Novus Orbis Librarium --- Also known as the or "NOL" for short. The organization that controls the present world. Jin and Noel used to be among its members. They are also simply called the due to the large number of Grimoires they possess. Their rule is mainly based around controlling Ars Magus, administering the Hierarchical Cities and training the Praetorian Guard. Sector Seven --- An organization composed of multiple smaller groups that has existed since before the Dark War. Kokonoe and Tager are among its members. They are enemies of the Novus Orbis Librarium, considering the Librarium's society based on Ars Magus unacceptable. They wish to restore the world of the past, not relying on Ars Magus or Seithr. To do so, they are searching for ways to nullify the driving force of Ars Magus, the "Grimoires", and thus wish to obtain one of the original Grimoires, the "Azure Grimoire". Six Heroes --- Six warriors who defeated the Black Beast during the Dark War. They were: Hakumen (their leader), Nine, Jūbei, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Yūki Terumi, Trinity Glassfille. Duodecim (The Twelve Spears) --- Twelve families that quickly adopted "Ars Magus" during the Dark War, and contributed significantly. They are also known as the . They were deeply involved in the formation of the Librarium, an elite group of contributors, if you will. They were formally named after the end of the Dark War by the Librarium, and each of their family names are tied to one of the twelve months. Mage's Guild --- An organization that is not associated with any nation. It is not clear since when they have existed, but their origins can be traced back for at least a few centuries. They never operate in the eye of the public. Their network extends to regions across the globe, and due to its unique organization, they have their own form of government. Their function and objectives are to advance and experiment in the arts of alchemy and magic. As a result, their greatest strength as an organization is their education system, which is how they send great mages and alchemists alike into the world. Standing at the top of this organization is a committee known as the "Ten Sages". Only the elite of the top few are appointed to these seats. Ten Sages --- A symbol of the Mage's Guild itself, the supreme decision-making body in the organization. Even among the Mage's Guild, only those of the highest class are selected to serve in such a vital position. Being appointed is considered a special privilege. While they're called the "Ten" Sages, there are presently not ten of them, as it takes considerable talent and abilities to be given such a title. Military Academy --- A school founded to train the Praetorian Guard (officers) for the Librarium's military. Its full name is the . The entire 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune is called by this name, making it the world's largest academy-city. The majority of its alumni, such as Jin, Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto, move on to careers in the Librarium. Carl was also enrolled here, but he quit due to certain reasons. Student Council --- The organization that manages the Librarium Military Academy. Students are selected to serve as members. Jin and Tsubaki served as Student Council presidents while they were attending the academy. Wings of Justice --- Another name for the Zero Squadron which Tsubaki belongs to. Its official name is "Zero Squadron: Wings of Justice". Dance Troupe --- A group led by Amane Nishiki. All of its members are orphans of war. Amane raises them, and they put on performances around the world. NOL Headquarters --- The decision-making body of the Librarium. It is located in the 1st Hierarchical City of Ōkoto. It issues orders to the various branches of the Librarium. Zero Squadron: Wings of Justice --- A military unit Tsubaki belongs to, consisting of Imperial Guards, as well as Praetorian Guards who are Imperial Guard candidates. Their uniform theme color is an "incorruptible pure white". All members wear the same cloaks and masks, making it impossible to distinguish features such as gender or facial expressions at a glance, and they are widely feared as a result. Their main task is to eliminate rebels and traitors of the Librarium, thus they are begrudgingly called the "Librarium's garbage disposal squad" by some. Third Squadron --- One of the military groups under the Librarium. An Armagus Unit Warrant Officer Ellen Nelson is one of its members. Fourth Squadron --- One of the military groups under the Librarium. An Ars Magus Unit Jin and Noel are among its members. Ars Magus Unit --- One of the military groups under the Librarium. Their uniform theme color is a "shimmering blue flame". Most blue uniformed Praetorian Guards belong to this group. Their main task is combat, making use of Ars Magus. Intelligence Department --- One of the military groups under the Librarium. Their uniform theme color is a "corrosive jet black". Hazama and Makoto are among its members. They mainly perform tasks relating to information, such as gathering intelligence data. Imperial Guard --- A military unit consisting of specially selected soldiers from various other divisions. The name Imperial Guard is closer to a class or social title. They normally serve under other military divisions, and only assemble when specifically ordered by the Imperator under special circumstances. Airforce --- One of the military groups under the Librarium. Their uniform theme color is a "triumphant jade kingfisher". They mainly operate Ars Magus Vessels and smaller flight equipment called Shebalves, and specialize in combat from the skies. Garbage Disposal Squad --- A nickname for the "Wings of Justice". Since their main task is to eliminate rebels and traitors of the Librarium, they are often begrudgingly called this by other units. Library --- A sarcastic nickname for the Novus Orbis Librarium. This name stems from the fact that they possess many Grimoires. Mage's Guild Academy --- The academy at the heart of Ishana. It is operated and controlled by the Mage's Guild, and provides education in fields like magic and alchemy. Kaka Clan --- A group of living weapons created from Jūbei's genes. They currently live below the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. They have a custom where each generation, one is chosen to be the guardian of the village. The current guardian is Taokaka, but since she is travelling with Ragna due to Jūbei's recommendation, the previous guardian Torakaka is watching over them in her place. Takamagahara --- The "system" controlling the loop of space-time. It was created to control space-time in place of the Master Unit, Amaterasu. It's currently operating with the goal of destroying Amaterasu. It consists of 3 AI's with power close to that of the Master Unit, Amaterasu, and they constantly Observe space-time. The purpose of their existence is the "continuance of the world", and they have no regard for the will of humans. This places them at odds with their fellow Observers, the Alucard family (Rachel), who do respect the will of humans. Since the Imperator has seized control of the system at present, the Nox Nyctores it controlled, "Gigant: Takemikazuchi", has also fallen into her hands. Orbis Librarius Norma --- An organization established at the end of the Dark War to manage the "Grimoires". It changed its name to the "Novus Orbis Librarium" soon thereafter. Vigilantes --- This independent armed group was initially formed to deal with the large number of hostile creatures spawned by the influence of the 'Black Beast,' and the collapse of the ecosystem. Presently, they capture or eliminate people with monetary rewards on their heads, designated by the Librarium. Also known as "bounty hunters", Bang and Carl could be considered part of their ranks. Committee --- The upper management group of Sector Seven. They oppose the Librarium. Kokonoe detests them, often calling them things like "idiots" and "old geezers". Mercenary Squad --- A fighting force Bullet belonged to. They deployed to battlefields across the world, a group of professional soldiers who always executed their missions as ordered by the client. They were completely annihilated during the "Phenomena Weapon Dispossession Operation" in 2195. Kategoria:Library